


Grand Mistress

by wraith17



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware of the spider when you venture into her web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RozUnderPressure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozUnderPressure/gifts).



Aristocracy not just in her blood but in her bearing Starrick stands in the grand entranceway of her late husband's house, holding a child's hand in each of her's as she waits for the butler to show their visitor into the room. The footfalls of heeled boots echo throughout the silent house, Starrick unperturbed stands up straight, head held high and shoulders back, while the children shy away, half hiding behind the black crepe that made up the full skirt of her dress.

"Miss Thorne." She greets cordially as a red haired woman dressed like a man comes to a halt not too far into the room. Starrick's lips curl in amusement as she looks over the taught frame of the other woman, dark eyes glittering as she takes in the appearance of a second woman, similarly dressed, entering the room and loitering by the door. "Miss Frye, what an unexpected pleasure. I do hope you'll forgive me if I don't offer you tea, the children and I were just on our way out."

Frye's emerald gaze shifts to rake over the two children hiding behind Attaway, no, **Starrick** , _don't let her fool you_ ; the first, a boy, bright blue eyes flitting between herself and Thorne as he half hides behind his mother's skirts while attempting to tall and proud like her in spite of the waves of hostility spilling off Thorne. Unlike the boy, the second child, a girl, holds only loosely to the hand in hers, eager bright blue eyes remaining focused on Thorne looking if it weren't for the firm grip of the hand she would run to her.

"Quite alright, Mrs Starrick. We shan't keep you long." Her penetrating gaze shifts from the children to flit between the two women.

"No? Then pray tell, what have you come for that would take such little time that you can keep us from my husband's funeral? The children have a right to say goodbye to their father do they not?" An unmasked look of amusement rather than the irritation expected takes up residence on Starrick's face. Noticeably attributed to the flinch Thorne tries to conceal as a shift in position, Frye observes.

"Give her back, Pearl, you've lost and you know it." Thorne bites out, a vein on her temple throbbing when the other woman seems unmoved.

"Lost, Lucy? Hardly, I think I landed on my feet fairly well; my husband is gone and I will take care of Starrick Co. until my darling Hector is of age." A loving and doting smile is bestowed upon the boy at her side, his cherubic face lighting up and he ceases to look as anxious. _If his mother could be brave then so can he._ "And I got the chance to meet my charming step-daughter. My son and your daughter have become quite close. Never underestimate the importance of family, my dear Lucy." Starrick smiles, more tooth than sincerity, and bestows a fond look on the girl child.

Thorne stalks forwards, Frye springing into action and gripping her upper arm firmly, a hushed and somewhat heated discussion is held, Starrick looking on with an interest the children don't understand. Finally the younger woman releases a visibly more relaxed Thorne who places her hands behind her back, levelling Starrick with a cool gaze. "I want my daughter back, your _beloved_ husband is dead and cannot keep me from her any longer. Unless it was your will that kept her here."

Starrick shoots her a look that could pass for innocent if it wasn't for the calculating look in her dark eyes. "Of course not, my dear. I had no control over my husband's mind." Other parts of him is hinted at by the smirk on her lips, the adults in the room understanding the improper implication. "If you wish to take Nellie I won't stop you." Starrick lets go of the children's hands, the boy's clutching to his mother's skirts as a surrogate, as she takes Nellie by the shoulders, kneeling down to speak to her. "Just know, my little one, you are always welcome here. This is still your home if you wish it."

Nellie nods seriously a small yet genuine smile lighting up her face, her skinny arms wrapping around Starrick, hugging her close. "Thank you, step-mother." Breathing in the comforting scent of her perfumed hair Nellie embraces the older woman long enough to cause Thorne to stiffen in discomfort. Not a moment too soon for Thorne's liking, Nellie straightens and regards the boy, now in front of his mother, uncaring of the two strange and intimidating women in his house, his wide eyed gaze locked on his half-sister.

"Goodbye Hector, I shall miss you."

Hector nods tightly, trying to look strong and grown up even as his eyes water and he nibbles on his lower lip, releasing the reddening flesh as Nellie embraces him.

"I shall miss you too, Nellie. You will come visit?" Nellie nods, chin knocking against her brother's collarbone. Once the children part, Starrick places her hand on her son's shoulder, coaxing him to stand close by her side once more. Murmuring something softly to him, that Frye and Thorne cannot hear, Hector buries his face in his mother's skirts, the black crepe darkening where his face is pressing against it.

Unaware Nellie rejoins her mother, looking equally tentative and pleased about holding her hand. Frye realises that this is probably the first time Nellie has held her mother's hand with the knowledge Thorne is her mother. The moment somewhat tainted by Starrick's keen eyes taking in every minute detail, looking for all the world like a cunning lioness sizing up her prey's weakness before moving in for the killing blow.

Surprisingly she does not, her smile only widening as she takes up her young son's hand once more. "I do hate to interrupt this lovely moment," the glee in her eyes say otherwise. "But Hector and I must be off, I trust you ladies can see yourselves out." She then flicks a black mourning veil over her head, obscuring her features from view. "Come along now, Hector, we mustn't tarry any longer." and with that strides off with her son in hand to a carriage waiting outside the house.

Even with Starrick's departure Thorne holds Nellie to her side protectively, as if wary that the very house they stood in was tainted by the mere fact that Crawford Starrick once lived within it. The dark and imposing style made ominous now it's Mistress had no Master.

"Why do I get the impression this is just the beginning and not the end with her?" Frye queries, still looking at the main entrance through which Starrick departed.

"Because it is, it's unlike her to just give in, Crawford had to ruin her utterly before she consented to marry him." Thorne shoots an uncomfortable glance at Frye. "She's known of Nellie since before she was born, even wiped my brow and held my hand in labour." Nellie looks up at her name's mention, curious about the parts of her life she was only ever told to not dwell on.

Understanding lights up Frye's eyes. "She used us to be rid of him. Not only does she have her company back but now all of his, even if her son will inherit them one day. That is if he-"A truly disturbing thought occurs to Frye then - how well would maternal love stand against greed and power?

"She wouldn't, he's still her son and now without a father to influence him she can mould him into anything she wishes." Thorne coaxes Nellie towards the door, the little girl already holding herself like Starrick, even if she was only in her care for a year.

"Jacob and I will keep a close eye on her then, make sure she doesn't attempt anything with the Templars." Frye promises.

"Pearl may be many things, Evie, but she is not stupid. If she does have designs on greater things she will not act on them for some time." Clears her throat and looks down at Nellie. "Regardless, for now, she is a wife mourning the loss of her husband, she can do nothing and you cannot ever touch her or her son because of your Creed. Pearl was never a Templar and yet - who was the real Grand Master?" Thorne exits the room with Nellie's hand still firmly in her grasp, Frye following behind them, a dark frown on her face as if she too only just realised the depths of the manipulation Starrick had put in place. Only able to hope that Templar domination was not in the woman's plans, at least for the boy's sake, perhaps Jacob would be best to watch over them. Starrick not seeing her seemingly dimmer brother as a threat and better still, not knowing of his full abilities like she knew her own. Yes, her brother can deal with Starrick if necessary, Frye has her own family to watch out for now. With that she opens the carriage door for Thorne and Nellie, the little girl merrily telling her mother of her stay with the Starrick's, helping both women into the carriage and thumping the wooden roof to signal the Rook up top to drive on, putting Starrick and her mechanisms out of her mind - for now.


End file.
